User talk:Lily8763cp
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lily8763cp page. If you need help, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) A message from me: Hi guys i have seen that you have found my talk page i hope you will enjoy this and give ne all u guys are wondering. Hi Have you heard of Super Penguins? if not. Heres the link SPS (Super Penguin Squad) --Emilythebrawler (talk) 20:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) G-Zilla is the biggest member in the group its really Gary the gadget guy since he drank an potion and grow into a size of a lighthouse and gets extra two arms and a tail. you should draw an screenshot of Gary growing You are banned (and more messages from The Real Sthomas) You have been banned from any page Addy1234 created. No. You are still banned from Club Penguin: The Show!!! Now you are just completely banned Sthomas will never be sent to the CyberVoid until i quit this wiki guess what? you will see Mr Cow2 on club penguin ONLY if you get lucky YOU ARE NOW BANNED FROM This Article DON'T INSULT STHOMAS! Correction:You are banned from just Club Penguin:The Show!!! Deal. Let's be friends not enemys. I made a page for you! you can see it Here Hvae you voted on I dare you, Mr Cow2!? I was thinking episode 2 of The quest for the puffle of life could be "Attack of the mutant penguins". Corai loses his arm when they get to the puffle of life temple and the mutant penguins come out of hiding but Jacko90 thinks they're cannibals and trys to save Corai's arm but that gets taken away from him too. Later Jacko finds out that the mutants fixed Corai! Is it ok if I make my own Lily shorts? Thanks! You know you got unbanned, right? you are un-banned from the pages That I created. --Emilythebrawler (talk) 22:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) you are invited to the mart456t Christmas party! you may not know me. but I definitely know you. I'm friends with the The Real Sthomas. so are you. and now that I come across it. here's a template too: what is this about?:''I'm a friend of The Real Sthomas and I already gave him a template and a link. the template is for the '''mart456t Christmas party. the mart456t Christmas party is a Christmas party made by Mart456t. click here for an official invitation. penguin super smash brawl can I be part an unlockable character in penguin super smash brawl like The Real Sthomas (talk) 16:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! User:Historicalcp, hey there Lily, thanks for giving me the welcome message, and well, I would also thank you that you are willing to help in some other wikis, you are very friendly and nice Lily, but some of the wikis are not going to be active anymore such as the Club Herbert Wiki, an user named Herbert Percival Bear Esquire just made that wiki for Operation: Blackout, but still, I am thanking a lot for willing to help, you can still help in the wiki however if you want to, you are very nice and friendly :-) OOPS! I'm sorry but i don't know how to make a tracker. Ask User:Mart456t for a tracker. I HAVE RETURNED I, User:Swiss Ninja, have returned to this forsaken wasteland you call the CPFW, which was the same website I used to tread. But then me and all the ORIGINAL USERS of this website left and joined our own special wiki that's part of an all Club Penguin network... http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Fanon_Wiki Too bad you and so many other users here are victims to Big Business and don't know about the truth. come join the real wiki and abandon this wasteland. In fact, I want this wiki taken down. We left a long time ago, and Wikia has disrespected our rights to retain our articles. Leave this atrocity behind. Leave and never come back. Join the real CPFW. And most importantly, spread the news. Tell every darn user here to pack their bags and join the real CPFW that everyone had moved to. Wikia's evils still sit here in this place. It haunts me. I hate it....they disrespected us. They framed us. They purged us. You need to leave this place before they come after you.... --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 05:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) how to make the fake notification= I checked Mart456t/12 and you asked how I make that fake notification. here's the code: You have 2 new messages. that's the exact code I used so you wouldn't want to use that code but you can change the code so it 1. Doesn't say you have 2 new messages 2. So that the link on 2 new messages doesn't go to my page 3. So that it might be a bit bigger or a bit smaller (please don't copy my size). Hope you read this carefully!